


Yellow tulip

by Kangoo



Series: April Bouquet [12]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Gen or Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangoo/pseuds/Kangoo
Summary: Dani loves too easily
Relationships: Female Guardian/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Series: April Bouquet [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Yellow tulip

**Author's Note:**

> when i came up with that prompt list i expected this to be a fun lil angst story but actually i'm a bitch so here's something short and sweet instead
> 
> theme: one-sided love

“Who was your first love?”

Dani looks over at Nos-13. Her best friend has her feet tucked neatly under her as she leans against the corner of the couch, squinting at the essays she’s supposed to grade. She glances briefly up to check if Dani has heard her before going back to her work as if she couldn’t care less about the answer to her question. Dani isn’t so easily fooled though.

She keeps her eyes focused on her book, though she won’t go as far as to pretend she’s actually read a single word of it all evening. It’s there to keep her hands busy more than anything. “Why do you ask?”

“I don’t know. Isn’t it the kind of things friends should know about each other?”

Fair enough.

“Ayin Seeks, my mentor. She was Cayde’s protegee, so getting her to train me was… pretty big.”

Out of the corner of her eyes she can see that Nos has stopped pretending to work, instead staring attentively at her.

“What made you love her?”

She closes her book, not without dogearring her page, and tilts her head back to look at the ceiling, letting herself be swept by memories. “She’s… beautiful. Smart, too — she modded her guns herself. One of the best knife fighters I’ve ever met. And she has a moral code stronger than steel. She’d rather stab you than let you stray from the Light, and with my… disorder, it was a nice safety net to have. I owe a lot to her.”

“Did you ever confess to her?”

“Yes.”

“How did it go?”

Dani barks out a short laugh. “As well as it could ever go. Ayin doesn’t do romance or sex, but she let me down easily enough. It hurt like hell at the time, but we’re on good terms.”

Nos hums thoughtfully. “And after her?”

“Do you expect me to list a century of infatuations, Nos?” It’s not like she hasn’t been there for most of them: they met not long after Dani ‘graduated’ from her training with Ayin. Nos is the one who had to suffer through every crush Dani’s ever had since then, and the pining and mournful sighing that fills the weeks before she gets over it. She’s threatened to knock her out because of it many times.

It gets a chuckle out of the other woman. “You fall in love easily.”

Dani risks a glance in her direction, lingering a second too long, and can only agree.

**Author's Note:**

> nos and dani are a couple in the future, fun fact
> 
> come haunt me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/2Fast2Kangoo) or [tumblr](https://youngster-monster.tumblr.com/)


End file.
